Disease and infection may be spread through indirect contact via various surfaces, which may correspond to touch surfaces that are commonly contacted. The disinfection of such surfaces may help prevent the spread of disease and infection to reduce associated health risks. The disclosure provides for various systems and apparatuses that may be utilized to disinfect various surfaces. At least one example of such surfaces may correspond to an automotive vehicle. The disclosure provides for disinfecting systems and apparatuses operable to disinfect various surfaces, which may correspond to surfaces that are commonly touched by vehicle occupants.